That Wasn't Me, Was I?
by springyeol
Summary: Apakah kalian tahu efek karma? Aku sarankan jangan pernah merasa tertarik untuk mengetahui apalagi merasakan bagaimana rasanya. –Jungkook. [BTS / vkook/taekook, Taehyung x Jungkook, bxb]
**[taekook]** **That wasn't me, was I?**

 **[!] male slash, boy x boy, school life**

 **warning: berbau angst dikit(?).**

 **notes: yow~ dapet ide ini pas iseng browsing cerita2(?) jadi kisah ini terinspirasi sama salah satu curhatan seseorang, mungkin juga banyak terjadi di luar sana(?)**

 **sebenernya cerita ini ada di dalam satu ffku yg berjudul 'shots'** **di chapter 8** **, cuma dari menimbang2 beberapa kali akhirnya aku putusin ambil cerita ini dan post secara terpisah dan aku edit2 lagi hehe.**

 **if you don't like the story or the pairing, just simply click ur 'back' button ;) (but i guess ya guys have to stay lol bc who can resist maknae lines being cute together awww c"x) /dor**

 **[!] semuanya Jungkook's point of view, sudut pandang Jungkook**

 **ok, enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jungkook's pov._

.

 _First day at school_.

Kalian semua pasti berpikir bahwa hari itu benar-benar mendebarkan. Dan kurasa ungkapan itu tidak seluruhnya tepat terjadi pada diriku. Kuakui, hatiku memang berdebar saat menginjakkan kaki dan menyusuri lorong serta sibuk mengagumi seluruh inci bangunan sekolah. Namun aku selalu memberi sugesti pada diriku bahwa aku adalah orang pilihan, yang terbaik, karena dapat menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini sehingga rasa gugup itu perlahan memudar dan digantikan dengan perasaan yang lain.

 _Anticipating_. Tentang siapa yang akan menjadi teman dudukku? Siapakah yang akan menegurku terlebih dahulu dan menjalin pertemanan? Bagaimana rupa pengajar di sini? Dan bagaimana bentuk loker penyimpananku? Apakah akan sama menjijikannya seperti loker di sekolahku dahulu?

"..Hey, _red_!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghamburkan lamunanku.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah samping kanan, dan kudapat pemandangan dua orang siswa dan seorang siswi. Dan, yah, mereka memanggilku ' _red_ ' karena warna rambutku–untungnya tidak ada peraturan yang ketat tentang warna rambut di sekolah ini.

Mereka tersenyum, hangat. Seorang siswi itu melambai ke arahku, "Iya benar, kau. Ke marilah." ajaknya.

Sejenak aku memperhatikan mereka lekat-lekat. Siswa yang berada di tengah–tepat di hadapanku terlihat _cute_. Tingginya mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa senti denganku. Pipinya nampak _chubby_ , aku yakin ia memiliki senyum yang manis.

Di sebelah kanannya berdiri seorang siswa dengan tubuh yang paling tinggi di antara mereka. Wajahnya nampak begitu ramah, terbukti sedari tadi ia tak menghilangkan senyumannya.

Dan satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka kuakui tubuhnya tinggi, ramping, bak model. Memiliki wajah layaknya aktris Barat, pasti ia berdarah campuran.

"Hei, _red_." suara yang sama dengan sebelumnya berasal dari siswa tinggi ini. Matanya menyipit membentuk sebuah garis saat aku mendatangi mereka.

"..Hei, uhm, tiang telepon?" celetukku.

Sontak, kedua temannya tertawa keras.

Sedangkan si tiang itu mengerutkan bibirnya–aku tidak tahu ia bisa bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu. "Aku punya nama," ucapnya, ia menjabat tanganku secara tiba-tiba. "Kim Yugyeom."

Kurasa aku harus bertingkah sopan padanya, sebab mungkin saja orang-orang di hadapanku ini sedang berusaha menjalin pertemanan denganku sebagai sesama anak baru. "Uh, Jeon Jungkook,"

Kedua mata Yugyeom kembali menyipit, ia memberikanku sebuah cengiran, "Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan memanggilku 'tiang telepon' lagi."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

"Dan kau?" Aku menatap siswa di sebelah Yugyeom, membuka percakapan, merasa aneh karena dua temannya yang lain tidak berkata apa-apa setelah Yugyeom memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, ya! Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku untuk memperkenalkan diri?" siswa itu meninju perlahan lengan Yugyeom. Kulihat Yugyeom hanya mencibir padanya.

Siwa itu dengan segera menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku dan tersenyum manis, "Bambam!" ujarnya lantang.

"Kunpimook," "Bhuwakul."

Yugyeom dan siswi itu menyeletuk tiba-tiba, mereka tersenyum jahil pada Bambam.

"A-apa?" aku tak dapat berbohong, aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

"Mereka berdua adalah penggemar namaku, jadi tolong maklumi saja. Dan cukup panggil aku Bambam, karena aku yakin kau kesulitan mengeja nama asliku, 'kan?" ucap Bambam layaknya membaca pikiranku.

Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan, ah pasti wajahku terlihat seperti orang kebingungan sekarang.

Terakhir, satu-satunya perempuan. Ia menjabat tanganku, "Dan aku Tia, Cuevas. Senang berkenalan,"

Ah, lagi-lagi. Mengapa orangtua mereka tidak memberikan nama yang mudah saja? Sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka katakan. Siapa tadi namanya? Tia siapa? Canvas?

"Cuevas. C-u-e-v-a-s," eja Tia dengan lafal alfabet Inggris.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Tia sedang mengejekku atau tidak, _come on_ , skor bahasa Inggrisku adalah 4 dari 100.

Yugyeom dan Bambam terkekeh melihat raut wajahku. "Hwang. Tia Hwang. _Case closed_!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Ah, Tia Hwang.." entah mengapa aku menghela nafas lega. Dan aku tak tahu apakah helaan nafasku itu benar-benar cukup lucu untuk membuat mereka tertawa.

"Kau lucu, Jungkook!" Bambam mencubit pipiku, membuatku tersentak kaget. Apakah memang begini cara mereka menjalin pertemanan?

"Ei, hentikan. Kau jangan menakutinya," Tia menjauhkan tangan Bambam dari pipiku, syukurlah. Sebab cubitan Bambam ternyata tidak selucu wajahnya.

"Anggap saja itu adalah salam pertemanan dari kami," ujar Yugyeom sembari menatapku yang tengah mengusap-usap pipiku. "Nah bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Bagaimana? Apakah barusan ia bertanya sesuatu? Mengapa aku tak mendengar pertanyaan apapun darinya?

Aku memicingkan kepalaku tanda tak mengerti. Tia memutar bola matanya lalu memukul perlahan lengan Yugyeom, "Maksud Yugyeom adalah apakah kau mau berteman dengan kami?"

Perlahan aku membiarkan mulutku terbuka lebar. Aku tak menyangka akan semudah ini mendapatkan tawaran pertemanan.

"Eh?"

Mereka bertiga tersenyum bersamaan, "Neh, Jungkook! Jadilah teman kami! _Hang out with the three_ _of us_!"

Aku mendengarnya sebagai sebuah ucapan permohononan. Dan kau tahu, aku tidak dapat menolak bentuk permohonan apapun. Kutatap mereka sekali lagi, kali ini terkesan lebih dalam. Aku melihat pancaran kejujuran dan ketulusan dari bola mata mereka. Yang membuatku merasakan sebuah ketenangan serta kenyamanan di sana.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk akhirnya, "Baiklah. Kurasa tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya."

Ketiga orang itu berteriak gembira, mereka bertepuk tangan dan berpesta, tertawa riang. Aku tak tahu reaksi mereka akan seperti itu sejujurnya.

"Yeay! Jungkook adalah teman kita sekarang!" pekik Bambam gembira, ia memelukku tepat di leher, membuatku sulit bernafas.

Pandangan siswa lain saat melewati kami tak jauh berbeda, _intimidating_. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku sedang menjalin pertemanan di hari pertamaku dan itu lebih penting dari apapun.

"Baiklah, kegiatan pertama sebagai seorang teman sejati adalah... Serbu kantin! Lapangan olahraga! _Gym_! Taman sekolah! Dan sebagainya yang tidak dapat kuucap satu per satu!" Tia nampak begitu bersemangat, ia bahkan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam sakunya. Mungkin itu adalah sebuah kertas berisikan jadwal kegiatan yang tadi ia sebutkan.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyaku selagi Yugyeom dan Bambam bersenda gurau bersamaku, mereka bekerja sama untuk mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah tertata rapi.

Tia mengerutkan bibirnya, ia menatapku, "Hanya beberapa hal yang dilakukan bersama sebagai seorang teman, kau tahu itu?" Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi ke tempat pertama~!" Tia menaikkan satu kepalan tangannya ke udara, diikuti Yugyeom dan Bambam. Mereka nampak begitu ceria saat menyeretku untuk ikut dengan mereka ke arah kantin.

Ya, ini akan sangat menyenangkan. _Sepertinya_.

* * *

Baiklah, sudah seminggu aku berada di sekolah baru dan aku berpikir apakah itu benar-benar waktu yang tepat untuk mereka menanyakan hal ini?

"Jadi Jungkook, apakah sudah ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Siang ini kami berempat sedang duduk berselanjar kaki di taman belakang sekolah. Ditemani angin yang berembus membuat siang hari ini sempurna.

Sebelum tiba-tiba Tia berceletuk sesuatu yang membuat semua pasang mata mengarah padaku.

"Tia, aku tidak yakin Jungkook adalah tipe orang yang mempedulikan tentang hal itu." ujar Bambam. Aku harus memberinya nilai A+ untuk itu.

"Ah, tidak, pastilah Jungkook mempunyainya. Aku yakin orang itu pasti cantik, imut, menggemaskan, dan–" ucapan Yugyeom terpotong oleh Tia.

"Dan tentu tidak lebih cantik daripada aku," Tia menggulung-gulung untaian rambutnya dengan pose yang menggelikan menurutku. Aku menertawakannya dengan sengaja.

Yugyeom bertingkah seakan-akan ia sedang muntah saat menatap Tia. Tentu memancing Tia untuk menendang kakinya–Yugyeom berada tepat di samping Tia dan ia diapit oleh Tia dan Bambam di samping kanannya.

Aku menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah sebuah danau kecil dengan beberapa pohon rindang dan siswa-siswi yang tengah berkerumun di dekat sana. Aku mengambil nafas panjang, dan membuangnya. Hampir saja Tia akan mengejekku karena terlihat seperti kakek-kakek,

"Dia tidak cantik. _Cause it's a 'he'_ ,"

Ucapanku membuat mereka terbelalak.

"Jungkook? Aku tidak salah dengar?"

" _A 'he'_?"

" _Namja_?"

Pada bagian akhir aku kembali menarik nafasku dan membuangnya perlahan. Menormalkan deru jantungku dan bersiap akan segala reaksi yang datang dari ketiga temanku ini.

Anehnya ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku hanya ingin mereka berhenti berdebat. Dan sudah terlambat bila aku menyesali perkataanku sekarang. Namun bagaimanapun juga, selain perkataan itu tak ada yang lain yang terlintas di pikiranku.

Karena memang aku akui bahwa diriku memiliki orientasi seksual yang 'sedikit' berbeda.

"Kalian boleh menganggapku apa saja setelah ini. Tapi–yah, yang kukatakan memang benar. _He's a namja_. _The one you_ _guys a_ _re disscussing about_ ," kucoba membuat suaraku terdengar sestabil mungkin.

Dan hal selanjutnya adalah suara Tia memecah keheningan, " _That's cool_!" ujarnya. Kutatap wajahnya dan memang raut wajahnya menggambarkan sebuah kesenangan yang tulus, tanpa dibuat-buat.

Hal selanjutnya benar-benar di luar perkiraanku.

Bambam, yang seharusnya berada paling jauh denganku langsung berlari dan menghampiriku, ia merangkul pundakku dari belakang sembari berkata, "Aku tak tahu ternyata kau sama denganku!"

Ucapannya membuatku harus kembali ternganga.

" _Jinjjayo_?" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Kuharap Bambam tidak melihat raut wajahku yang berseri-seri–seakan menunggu sebuah respon positif darinya.

" _Jinjjaa~_ " kali ini Yugyeom mendekatiku dan mencubiti kedua pipiku. Spontan, aku terperangah. Apa yang ia lakukan?

"Ternyata kau memang ditakdirkan bersama kami. Bagaimana mungkin kita baru bertemu sekarang, eh?" Yugyeom nampak begitu cerah, semakin membingungkanku.

"Yah, _I'm really happy that we're friends_!" Tia, Bambam, dan Yugyeom memelukku bersamaan. Aku merasa pernah melihat adegan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Oh, _teletubbies_.

Tinky Yugyeom–karena ia paling tinggi.

Dipsy Bam–kukira karena mereka sama-sama bersemangat.

Lala Tia–karena ia perempuan.

Tapi..

..tunggu.

Artinya aku adalah Po?

Segera aku menggelengkan kepala. Merasa sedikit sesak, aku bergumam, "Uh, _guys_? Rasanya sedikit sesak.."

Sontak, mereka bertiga segera melepaskan tautannya. Sembari _nyengir kuda_ , "Ups, maaf!"

Aku hanya mendengus dan tersenyum pada mereka.

Terlihat tidak sabaran, Bambam merangkulku kembali, "Uh, uh, katakan pada kami siapa orang itu," pintanya. Ish–mengapa ia harus mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya itu padaku.

Yugyeom serta Tia kompak menganggukkan kepala, "Ehey, kami ingin tahu! Kami ingin tahu!" ujar mereka sembari memasang ekspresi penasaran yang berlebihan.

Baru saja aku memutar otakku untuk mencari nama seseorang yang akan kupakai sebagai jawaban, "Uhm–"

Tia segera memotongnya. "Tunggu, tunggu! Biar kutebak! Aku suka tebak-tebakan! _Sunbae, sunbae_?"

 _Sunbae_.

Sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

Aku mengangguk padanya. Tia segera memekik riang karena tebakannya benar.

"Aku juga, aku juga mau!" Yugyeom bertingkah kekanakan, "Apakah _sunbae_ itu termasuk kumpulan anak-anak populer?"

Populer.

Nampaknya jatuh cinta dengan _sunbae_ populer tidak buruk.

Aku kembali mengangguk.

Bambam mengangkat tangannya, " _Aye, aye_! Sepertinya aku tahu! Kim Taehyung-sunbaenim?"

Dahiku terkerut mendengar nama itu. Kim Taehyung? _Really, I wasn't expecting_.

Kudengar Yugyeom dan Tia serempak berteriak 'whoaaaaa'. Mimik wajah mereka terlihat seperti sedang mendengar sesuatu yang hebat, keren, sangat _high_.

"Aish, seleramu benar-benar bagus, Jungkook! _Seriously_ , siapa yang tidak menyukai sunbae itu?" pekik Tia sembari menangkup kedua pipinya dan tengah membayangkan sesuatu–kuyakini adalah wajah dari sunbae itu, ugh siapa tadi namanya?

"Aaah, _yeokshi_ Jeon Jungkook! Memang kuakui pesona Taehyung-sunbaenim mampu memikat siapa saja tanpa memandang gender," kali ini giliran Yugyeom berkomentar, ia melipat kedua tangannya sembari memasang pose berpikirnya.

 _The hell_.

Untuk beberapa saat kubiarkan otakku memproses sesuatu tentang Kim Taehyung-sunbaenim itu. Tak mungkin aku katakan jika aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang 'orang yang kusukai' itu, bukan?

Informasi yang tertinggal di otakku hanyalah Kim Taehyung, seorang sunbae yang berada dua tingkat di atasku, seorang pangeran sekolah yang mampu menyihir siapa saja dengan tatapannya, pemain basket, dan tentunya mendapat predikat sebagai _playboy_ dan _heartbreaker_.

 _Because he's famous for his countless love confession_.

Oke, hanya terkenal dengan banyaknya pernyataan cinta, bukan banyaknya _ex_ yang ia punya.

Namun tak menutup kemungkinan jika ia memang memiliki banyak 'mantan kekasih'. Hanya saja mungkin ia terlalu pintar untuk menutupinya.

"Jungkookie, jika kau benar-benar serius menyukai Taehyung-sunbaenim kau harus sering-sering berkonsultasi padaku," ucapan Bambam menghamburkan lamunanku.

Nampaknya aku sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam permainanku sendiri. Aku putuskan untuk membiarkan orang-orang menganggap bahwa aku memang benar-benar menyukai Taehyung-sunbaenim. Aku biarkan saja, tak ada alasan khusus.

"Eh?"

Bambam tersenyum, "Sebab dulu noona-ku pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Tepat sekali dugaanku, 'kan?

Setelah pengakuanku beberapa hari yang lalu, tiga orang temanku ini selalu menggodaku saat sosok Taehyung-sunbaenim berada di dekatku, atau sekedar melintas di hadapanku. Menyikut lenganku, berdehem dengan suara yang keras, dan dengan sengaja mendorong diriku mendekati tubuh Taehyung-sunbaenim yang sedang berdiri.

Kubiarkan itu. Bahkan aku bertingkah seolah aku menikmatinya. Aku berusaha terlihat benar-benar gugup, salah tingkah, dan semacamnya bila berada di dekat Taehyung-sunbaenim. Tentu semakin membuat tiga orang teman-temanku itu gencar menggodaku. Aku biarkan mereka menganggap bahwa Jeon Jungkook benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, aku sedang melangkah terburu-buru dari dalam kelas. _Seonsaengnim_ menyuruhku untuk pergi ke ruangannya setelah kelas bubar. Aku tak tahu alasannya, namun sudah tentu aku harus menuruti perintahnya.

Aku tak menyadari jika langkahku terlalu tergesa-gesa, hingga pada sebuah tikungan tepat beberapa meter dari ruang guru, aku menabrak seseorang. Keras sekali, hingga tubuhku terjerembab.

"Ughh.." geramku sembari mengusap kepalaku yang terkantuk dengan sesuatu yang keras, kuyakini adalah sebuah dagu.

Aku mendengar suara rintihan di hadapanku.

Oh, tidak. _My life will ends here_.

"Ugh, maaf, a-apa kau tidak apa-apa..?"

 _GOSH._

 _OH. MY. GOD._

Aku menenggak salivaku dengan susah payah.

Suara orang ini benar-benar terdengar berat, serak, dan parau.

 _Sexy_.

"Aah, aku membentur dagumu, seharusnya aku yang–" aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan sukses menganga lebar dengan pemandangan di hadapanku.

SUNBAE ITU. KIM. TAE. HYUNG. Berdiri di hadapanku. Dialah orang yang terkena benturan dagu olehku.

 _Ya Tuhan, mengapa harus dagu seorang Kim Taehyung?_

"–..berkata maaf,"

Taehyung-sunbaenim tersenyum melihat reaksiku yang kelewat _freak_. Sejenak aku merutuki diriku. Aku pasti terlihat bodoh.

"Yah, dagu seorang pemain basket tidak mudah dihancurkan, kau tahu?"

Kurasakan jantungku berdegub kencang. Lebih kencang. Dan semakin bertambah kencang saat Taehyung-sunbaenim mengeluarkan suara _porn_ miliknya–aish!

 _Sepertinya kau mulai sangat mendalami peranmu, Jeon Jungkook_.

Aku berusaha mengulaskan senyumku padanya, mana mungkin aku terlihat _jutek_ dan sarkasme padanya. "Uhh, s-sekali lagi maafkan aku!" aku membungkuk padanya.

 _Seriously, mind, what's wrong with you_?

Taehyung-sunbae tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapanku. Aku tersentak, memundurkan tubuhku secara refleks. Apa yang ia lakukan?

"Terjatuh." ia memberikan sebuah bandul berbentuk bintang padaku. Aku membulatkan bibirku. Ternyata ia memungut bandul kalungku yang terjatuh–bahkan aku tak menyadari hal itu.

"A-ah, _kamsahamnida_."

Ia kembali tersenyum, " _Not a big deal_."

Aku dapat mendengar pekikan dari dalam diriku saat melihat senyumannya. Apakah ini perasaan yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang saat melihat senyuman Taehyung-sunbae?

Oh, tidak, Jungkook. Kau tidak benar-benar jatuh hati padanya, 'kan?

"Ingin pergi ke ruang guru? Ayo pergi bersama. Kebetulan aku harus mengembalikan sesuatu pada _saem_ ,"

 _Lord_ , aku tak tahu lagi di mana aku berpijak.

Ajakan Taehyung-sunbae entah mengapa terdengar begitu seduktif, atraktif, dan terkesan sebagai sebuah godaan bagiku.

Jangan salahkan pikiranku, salahkan Taehyung-sunbaenim yang nampak begitu mempesona.

T-tunggu, aku bilang apa? Mempesona?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku–suatu kebiasaan bila sedang berkutat dengan pikiranku. Dan sepertinya Taehyung-sunbae menganggapnya sebagai jawaban penolakan dariku.

"Uhm, baiklah. Kurasa aku harus pergi sen–"

"–..A-aku akan merasa senang pergi bersamamu, sunbae." Lagi-lagi ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan yang jarang terjadi seperti ini.

Ah, ini buruk. Tubuhku tak mau mengikuti perintah dari otakku.

Aku mendengar suara kekehan dari Taehyung-sunbae. Kemudian ia menyejajarkan kepalanya denganku agar dapat menatap wajahku yang tengah menunduk, "Aku tak ingat memiliki hoobae yang manis sepertimu," ujarnya lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya.

 _Somebody, kill me now_.

Menahan semburatku mati-matian, aku berusaha tidak menatap matanya. Namun sepertinya tingkahku justru membuatnya semakin gemas padaku. Ia mengusak rambutku tiba-tiba. "Nampaknya kau harus tinggal dalam ingatanku sekarang. Uhm siapa–"

"–Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook," Seakan sudah terbius dengan dirinya, aku menyebutkan namaku selagi tenggelam dalam keindahan pancaran bola matanya.

" _Cute_. Salam kenal, Jungkook. Namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung,"

 _Yeah, I knew you already, sunbaenim_.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil padanya sembari mengeratkan genggamanku pada ransel yang tersemat di punggungku. Rona merah perlahan menjalar dari kedua pipiku setelah ia mengatakan ' _cute_ ' padaku.

Taehyung-sunbae nampak tertawa kecil sekali lagi, kemudian ia melakukan suatu hal yang mengacaukan peredaran darahku serta detak jantungku.

Ia mengaitkan jemarinya denganku, lalu dengan cengiran tanpa dosa ia menarik tubuhku menuju ruang guru, "Ayo pergi."

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar bisik-bisik 'YA TUHAN! AKHIRNYA!' yang kuyakini berasal dari tiga orang sahabatku yang tengah bersembunyi dan memata-matai kami.

Wajahku tidak bisa lebih merah dari ini.

* * *

Apakah kalian tahu efek karma? Aku sarankan jangan pernah merasa tertarik untuk mengetahui apalagi merasakan bagaimana rasanya. Selain menimbulkan kerja jantung yang maksimal, efek tersebut dapat mendorong keluarnya kalimat-kalimat yang tidak dapat dicerna oleh otak.

Awalnya aku kira setelah kejadian _pergi-bersama-Taehyung-sunbae-ke-ruang-guru_ maka hidupku akan kembali normal. Nyatanya tidak.

Sekarang bagaimana bisa aku menghampiri kawan-kawan ajaibku dan berkata dengan mudahnya ' _hai aku Jungkook dan aku tidak menyukai Taehyung_ ' jika yang tersebut dalam ucapanku berada begitu dekat dalam jangkauanku.

Silakan menebak layaknya cerita roman picisan, karena cerita hidupku entah mengapa begitu mendekati alur cerita drama-drama. Apakah ini merupakan efek dari pancaran ketampanan seorang Kim Taehyung atau jangan-jangan seorang sutradara tiba-tiba akan muncul dan berkata ' _cut! Akting yang bagus, Taehyung_ '.

Aku tidak tahu dewi keberuntungan benar-benar berada di pihakku atau ia hanya ingin bermain denganku, sebab saat ini pun aku sedang berjalan beriringan bersama dengan si pangeran sekolah, Kim Taehyung.

Aku sering sekali bercermin pada diriku, aku bukanlah seseorang yang dapat dibanggakan. Tidak berotak encer, wajahku juga tidak begitu menawan. Biasa saja. Namun aku yang biasa ini hanya memiliki satu kelebihan, yakni bersikap biasa saat banyak pandangan mata mengintimidasi dirimu. Sepertinya jika asumsiku benar, bisa saja kelebihanku ini menjadi daya tarikku pada Taehyung.

"Lagi-lagi tidak berekspresi apa pun, aku ingin sekali melihat wajah ketakutanmu," suara berat yang sangat amat mengganggu peredaran darah ke otakku melintas ke dalam telingaku. Taehyung yang sedang berjalan–mengantarku kembali ke kelas, kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan saat selesai istirahat siang terlihat menyeringai pelan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Perlahan wajahku melunak, seutas senyum terulas dari atas bibir merahku yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh Taehyung–aneh namun aku menyukainya saat ia berkata bahwa bibirku merupakan sebuah _masterpiece_. "Untuk apa? Agar mereka merasakan bahwa Jeon Jungkook akhirnya takluk pada mereka? Atau hanya untuk kesenanganmu?"

"Tidak, tidak, mengapa kau selalu merespon negatif?" Taehyung tidak mengerutkan keningnya, melainkan tertawa pelan mendengar jawabanku. Orang lain akan menganggapnya aneh, begitu pun aku. Tetapi aku tahu ia akan merespon seperti ini.

"Karena kau adalah magnet kutub positif yang akan menarik siapapun mendekatimu, sedangkan aku kebalikan darimu, kutub negatif yang akan menolaknya," jawabku terdengar seilmiah mungkin, berusaha memberikan kesan banyak belajar. Padahal aku tak perlu repot-repot melakukannya, lagi-lagi teoriku tentang 'keluarnya kalimat-kalimat yang tidak dapat dicerna oleh otak' mampu dibuktikan.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Taehyung kali ini terdiam di tempatnya. Aku menolehkan kepala dan melihat lelaki itu menghela nafasnya lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusap suraiku perlahan.

"Magnet berkutub sama akan saling tolak-menolak. Jika kita berbeda kutub kita akan saling tarik-menarik, bukankah itu bagus?" ujarnya seraya menyisir belahan surai legamku.

Aku hanya menatapnya sembari mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Aku tidak tahu apakah ucapannya barusan mengutip dari sebuah buku ataukah memang ia berotak cemerlang? Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Jika hyung senang maka aku akan menyetujui hal itu," _come on_ , aku tidak lagi memanggilnya 'sunbae' sebab ia bilang ia tidak terlalu suka itu. Terkesan begitu berjarak. Taehyung memang memiliki pribadi yang hangat dan gemar menjalin persahabatan dengan siapa saja, begitu menurutku.

Sejenak kulihat ia membulatkan kedua manik indahnya, "Barusan adalah hal termanis yang kudengar darimu setelah awal perkenalan kita, Jungkook- _ah_ ," setelahnya ia tersenyum, senyumannya membentuk sebuah _rectangle_ yang banyak orang memujanya.

Aku tidak bisa mengontrol raut wajahku saat Taehyung mengatakan hal itu. Perlahan pipi gembilku memperlihatkan rona merah samar yang anehnya terlihat oleh Taehyung. Dengan cepat jemarinya turun ke pipiku dan menusuk-nusuknya dengan gemas.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak salah kau memang manis," lanjutnya. Tidak tahukah ia saat ini gemuruh dalam dadaku menguat. Aku merasa layaknya seekor lalat yang hinggap pada sebuah makanan dan menetap saat kurasa makanan itu sangat enak.

 _Aku terkena karma_.

Aku berucap syukur karena posisiku membelakangi ruang penyimpanan bola basket yang terletak di dekat ruang kelasku, sebab aku sangat tahu di sana bersembunyi Yugyeom, Bambam, dan Tia yang resmi menjadi _stalker_ pribadi kami–aku dan Taehyung.

Tidakkah mereka sadar jika pekikan mereka terdengar jelas dalam telingaku, dan mungkin telinga Taehyung–

 _Oh._

 _Apakah mungkin Taehyung mengetahui keberadaan ketiga sahabatku dan ia mulai bertingkah yang mereka inginkan? Ia mendekatiku dan mengatakan bermacam-macam hal seperti yang mereka dan diriku inginkan? Agar ia membuat diriku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?_

 _Apakah ia sudah mengetahui dari du–_

"Jungkook-ah, _it's Friday movie time_ ," suara _baritone_ -nya memecah pikiranku. Taehyung menggenggam jemariku dan kembali tersenyum.

"Aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa, jam 8 malam. Di tempatku. Kali ini tak perlu khawatir Sejeong mengganggu, ia juga sedang ada kencan dengan kekasihnya,"

Setiap Jumat malam kami memang terbiasa mengadakan _movie time_. Kegiatan ini dimulai pada waktu aku pertama kali diundang ke rumah Taehyung saat tim basketnya memenangkan pertandingan penting–yang tidak kuhadiri–dan mengadakan pesta di kediaman Taehyung. Tidak mungkin aku menolak saat ketiga sahabatku turut hadir. Mereka sangat menggebu-gebu mengatakan bahwa mungkin ini kesempatan bagus untukku lebih dekat dengan Taehyung. Dan mereka benar.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu diundang–coret–dibawa paksa terkadang, oleh Taehyung setiap Jumat malam dengan beralasan ' _it's Friday, so it's movie time_ '. Kuakui rumahnya memiliki _home theatre_ yang memicu rasa iri siapapun yang bertandang ke kediamannya. Justru aku harus merasa bangga dapat mencicipi tontonan bernuansa mewah itu setiap Jumat.

Biasanya ia akan menyiapkan _popcorn_ dan segala macam yang kuinginkan sebagai teman menonton. Dan aku memiliki film yang amat kusukai, sudah lima kali kita tonton bersama namun anehnya Taehyung tidak pernah protes. Kupikir ia diam-diam menyukai film itu.

Dan Sejeong yang ia katakan adalah Kim Sejeong, sepupu yang tinggal bersamanya. Perempuan itu memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Taehyung, namun menurutku ia lebih terkesan dewasa. Taehyung selalu merasa risih jika Sejeong menginterupsi waktu menonton kami dan ia akan mengomentari seluruh tokoh yang muncul dalam film. Termasuk mengomentari mengapa kami menonton film yang sama sebanyak lima kali, apakah karena tokoh wanitanya begitu cantik atau tokoh lelakinya sangat bodoh?

Tentu Iron Man tidak bodoh dan Pepper Potts itu memang cantik!

Mengangguk kecil aku menjawab tawaran Taehyung, "Iya, hyung. Aku akan menunggumu setelah menyelesaikan pe-erku," memang apa lagi yang bisa kujawab selain 'iya'? Memang ia menyertakan opsi jawaban 'tidak'?

Taehyung mengembangkan senyumannya. Telinga kami mendengar suara bel begitu nyaring berbunyi dan Taehyung harus segera kembali ke kelasnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku saat pulang seperti biasa,"

Saat aku mengangguk dan bergumam menjawab ucapannya, ia melakukan suatu hal yang berhasil meyakinkan hatiku jika Kim Taehyung mungkin saja akan membalas perasaanku.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipiku perlahan sebelum tersenyum, berbalik, lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

Aku tidak lagi bisa membedakan mana teriakan Yugyeom, Bambam, Tia, atau gerombolan penggemar Taehyung yang meraung-raung.

Sepertinya aku lupa, apa tadi aku tengah berpikir keras tentang Taehyung?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Sedang menggarap ulang cerita lama, semoga versi ini lebih memuaskan daripada yang lama kkk~

Ohiya, aku tersedia di wattpad sekarang /ea/ idnya tetep sama kok, **springyeol** _ **.**_ Hehe, mungkin lebih banyak crossposted aja tapi entahlah, mungkin juga aku post beberapa yang baru di sana. Jadi monggo silakan mampir~

Akun twitterku juga masih sama, **danmarked** , monggo juga silakan mampir~ pm juga monggo hayu atuh, lebih dekat lagi eheh.

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed & appreciated ;))

thank you ;3


End file.
